En la noche
by Lady Carmilla Bathory
Summary: A Ciel se le dice a Sebastián que está enamorado de él y deciden hacer una cita para demostrárselo. Yaoi. SebastiánXCiel.


Hola, este fic lo escribí con mucho amor para una de mis amigas, ojalá les guste.

Besos.

* * *

><p><strong>En la noche<strong>

Al final su orgullo no lo dejaba recordar como se habían dado las cosas, no sabía quién lo pidió y quién lo consintió ni como habían acordado la fecha, el lugar y la hora, todo le pareció demasiado metódico, calculado y falso. La irritación que le producían los rituales de Sebastián lo puso de mal humor, tal vez demasiado indispuesto para consumar el tierno acto del amor. Cuando terminó de beber el té se quitó el saco y caminó hacia la cama de mala gana, estuvo a punto de ordenarle que le pusiera la pijama y se marchara pero al darle la espalda sintió como, sin perder la oportunidad, alargaba su mano a través de la bruma hasta tocarlo y llegando por fin a su cadera lo sujetó con fuerza y lo atrajo hacia él.

Lo tomó por sorpresa, aunque Ciel esperaba que hiciera algo así, lo abrazó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la rosa que tuvo tanto cuidado de no maltratar todo el tiempo que previsoramente la llevó consigo, se la ofreció al conde que quedó obnubilado por el repentino abrazo poniéndola frente a él, una vez la aceptó lo envolvió completamente y se inclinó hacia a adelante para tocar con sus labios su cuello de cisne.

El joven Ciel iba a protestar por el detalle romántico, Sebastián acertó con la rosa blanca, su favorita, pero no se le antojó pertinente en ese momento, por que nunca antes recibió una flor como regalo y por que se sintió ridículo al percibirlo como un trámite para cuando se juega a cortejar. Todo pasó muy rápido pero pudo observar que tenía un tallo muy corto y aunque las espinas le fueron retiradas cuidadosamente conservaba dos hojas verdes y frescas, la tomó por el cáliz con ambas manos para voltear y hacer notar a Sebastián su descuido al cortarla cuando sintió sus manos, la cercanía de su cuerpo y en seguida de su cálido aliento sus suaves labios sobre su piel.

Sebastián no pensó que lo incomodaría con sus maneras, al contrario, procuró hacerlo sentir seguro y relajado para que realmente disfrutara entregarse a él, por eso no lo aceptó de inmediato en el desayuno en el jardín de la declaración unos días antes, que él sí recordaba; ni quiso hacerlo dentro de la tina del baño, llena de espuma y de las provocaciones de su amo; y por eso selló el compromiso el día anterior con un beso fugaz cuando Ciel, histérico, le recordó su deseo a gritos durante una lección de violín. Así, con su acostumbrado cuidado preparó cada detalle para que Ciel se sintiera cómodo, abrió a medias las cortinas por los extremos para que se colara la luz del atardecer dorado a la habitación haciendo que la resolana cayera a ambos lados de la cama y no sobre ella, y para cuando esa luz se agotara había velas de vainilla encendidas sobre las mesitas de noche, cambió su acostumbrada ropa de cama de lino por una más ligera de seda satinada y quiso que tomara el té antes para que estuviera de mejor humor, le ofreció fresas con crema y pastel de chocolate; pero Ciel no probó ninguno, ni reparó en el aroma de las velas ni en la discreta coquetería de Sebastián, estaba demasiado ocupado con su maraña de pretextos para cancelar su compromiso de esa noche y alegó por todo lo que le venía a la mente, lo único que lo callaba era la taza de té en su boca y cuando terminó siguió parlotenado con la firme idea de deshacerse del mayordomo aún si eso implicaba irse a dormir a las seis de la tarde.

Pero cuando Sebastián lo atrapó ya no era momento de encontrar defectos en los rizos de chocolate del pastel poco apetecible o en el tallo corto de la rosa, él ponía suaves y pausados besos en su cerviz altiva que detuvieron la corriente de sus pensamientos atropellados.

Al dejar de cavilar cerró con fuerza el puño con la flor dentro de él y repitió su nombre varias veces. Sebastián lo giró y lo tomó en sus brazos como si fuera tan ligero como una pluma, lo puso gentilmente sobre la cama, se sentó a su lado y le sonrió mientras deshacía el nudo de las agujetas de sus botas.

La respiración de Ciel se hacía pesada por sus nervios turbados, fue la misma sensación que tuvo la mañana que le reveló sus sentimientos, cuando besó por primera vez a Sebastián, evocó el placer que tuvo y cerró los ojos esperando que se repitiera. Ese día se esforzó demasiado para confesarse y obtener una contestación imprecisa lo ofuscó de sobra, había tirado de su corbata para alcanzarlo mientras atravesaba sus ojos castaños con una mirada furiosa, iba a empezar a maldecir al primer roce pensando que Sebastián no quería hacerlo, pero su enamorado mayordomo lo hizo notar que él también lo deseaba curvando sus labios en una sonrisa sin separarlos de los suyos, sostuvo sus mejillas y le besó varias veces el labio superior probando la mermelada de su postre atenuada con la crema de leche del sabor de la piel de su amo.

Sebastián se detuvo cuando lo descalzó, se levantó y Ciel de inmediato abrió los ojos, siguió atentamente todos sus movimientos mientras dejaba caer su ropa, pero por la impresión hizo ademán de retirarse cuando Sebastián se arrodilló sobre él. Pero él no tenía prisa, tomó su mano que todavía estrujaba inconscientemente los pétalos destrozados para quitarle la rosa, le besó los nudillos y se dirigió a su boca.

El ansiado beso llegó de una forma más íntima que las dos veces anteriores, Sebastián acarició el interior de su boca entreabierta, Ciel se quedó quieto y ansioso envuelto en el calor de su desnudez absoluta, sintiendo un torrente sanguíneo descender por su vientre. Sebastián se separó de él para desvestirlo, desató el moño de su corbata y lo sintió estremecerse al tiempo que iba quitando los botones de su camisa, acarició sus flancos aterciopelados haciendo que se agitara, lo sentó para termina de sacársela e igualmente de un solo tirón lo dejó sin pantalones.

Ciel le pidió que fuera más despacio, Sebastián pudo advertir angustia en el temblor de su voz, le contestó con un cumplido para que se calmara y volvió a acostarlo mientras ponía un beso sobre uno de sus ojos desiguales. Un intenso rubor le cubría los pómulos y el pecho entero desde la saliente de la clavícula, Sebastián se apoyó sobre sus codos y le besó la carne encendida como tratando de succionar el jarabe de cereza regado por debajo de la piel láctea, cuando llegó a sus areolas estaban abiertas en flor y otra vez, con curiosidad de colibrí, probó su deleitoso néctar primaveral. Ciel, desesperado y palpitante, se aferró a sus anchos hombros mientras derramaba su miel virginal enmedio de suspiros.

Sebastián no se detuvo, bajó hasta la pretina de su ropa interior y se la quitó lentamente, como le pidió antes. Ciel, avergonzado, se tapó con ambas manos, Sebastián le preguntó si quería tocarse; no supo que responderle, estaba demasiado confundido y no se opuso cuando le pidió que lo dejara verlo y le quitó su improvisado amparo de la entrepierna. Sus muslos rosados y su blanda intimidad estaba cubiertos de rocío, Sebastián tomó su pimpollo de tulipán y lo acarició con su lengua felina para volver a provocarlo, sus manos se perdieron estrujando el pandero de Ciel y cuando sintió sus pétalos volver a vibrar entre sus labios lo levantó por las ancas para besarlo más abajo, donde nacían sus melocotones gemelos, y todavía más abajo, en su tierna hendidura de durazno.

Se acercó para besarle los labios y esta vez Ciel se atrevió a abrazarlo, Sebastián le correspondió y mientras le acariciaba la espalda marcada le dijo que lo amaba, pensó que quizás no era la mejor forma de decírselo por primera vez, pero no se lo dijo en el jardín cuando él se confesó por que tampoco le había parecido adecuado, se dio cuenta que Ciel lloraba; no entendió lo profundo que llegaron sus palabras en el alma del conde, le dijo que no debía tener miedo y lo llenó de besos para consolarlo, Ciel le dijo que también lo amaba y le suplicó que nunca lo abandonara con tanta ternura que Sebastián se sintió conmovido de que Ciel llorara solo por escuchar una declaración.

Lo dobló por las corvas y se acostó sobre él, Ciel temblaba de ganas, sentía el vientre de Sebastián apoyado enmedio de sus piernas y creyó que su piel se fundiría con la de él por el calor que los rodeaba, apretó sus muslos en torno a su cintura al sentirlo acariciar los gajos de su medio durazno, él le ayudó a sentarse sobre su regazo mientras se deslizaba en su interior, Ciel se tensó y le pidió que dejara de hacerlo. Sebastián se detuvo y espero a que se calmara un poco, le dijo al yodo que estaría siempre a su lado, como siempre, solo que esta vez Ciel necesitaba escucharlo, enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Sebastián y fue menos doloroso cuando terminó de entrar el su virginidad.

Sebastián trataba de hacerlo lentamente para no lastimarlo, acariciaba todas sus vértebras de arriba hacia abajo, luego el final de su espalda y volvía a subir a su cuello, Ciel lo abrazó dulcemente y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, de vez en vez volteaba para tratar de besarlo sin conseguirlo o le acariciaba el cabello como rogándole que fuera más despacio, sentía que el dolor lo partiría en dos pero no le dijo nada, su voz se ahogaba antes de salir de su garganta, finalmente lo sintió estremecerse y terminar dentro de él, lo soltó y se acostó sobre la almohada. Él salió con delicadeza y envolvió en su mano el tulipán de Ciel todavía en rigor, retiró un poco sus pétalos y lo presionó haciendo que tuviera más consistencia, Ciel le dijo que lo estaba lastimando y tomó su antebrazo con ambas manos para quitárselo, Sebastián le pidió perdón y se inclinó para besar la punta de su flor sin soltarlo, lamió el suave pistilo descubierto y poco a poco se metió el capullo entero en la boca. Ciel se sintió aliviado y comenzó a disfrutarlo, dejó de dolerle el vientre, se relajó y cerró los ojos, Sebastián acarició sus tibias frutillas y su pequeña flor volvió a dejar salir su miel transparente.

Tragó la leche azucarada y después de que su capullo se contrajo siguió besándolo como si jugara con él, Ciel le dijo que le hacía cosquillas, cuando volteó le tendió los brazos para que se acercara, Sebastián abrió la cama y lo cubrió con la sábana antes de abrazarlo, Ciel jaló el edredón también, le dijo que tenía frío y se acurrucó sobre su pecho.

Después de un rato las velas empezaron a extinguirse, Ciel se levantó para mirarlo a los ojos y le dijo que tenía mucho sueño, le pidió que él también durmiera por que no se sentiría cómodo si se quedara toda la noche viéndolo, él le dio un beso en la frente y le deseó dulces sueños. Aún así Sebastián no lo obedeció, no siempre tenía el placer de abrazarlo por tanto tiempo mientras se quedaba quieto.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leerme.<p> 


End file.
